Wish Come True
by mars light
Summary: Serena is left on her birthday feeling all alone when she gets a mysterious text from her boyfriend Darien. She goes to investigate and what started out as a quiet day would turn into her wish come true.
1. Chapter 1

Wish Come True

Author's Note: Hi all this is a story that I wrote last one night haven't decided if I am going to add more to it or not. If you would like to read more please let me know and also send your thoughts for possible future chapters. Thanks Mars light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon never did, never will thank you!

Serena woke up and looked out her window at the dark rainy day outside which just matched her own mood. She considered just pulling the covers back up over her head and waiting for tomorrow to come when she heard a knock at her bedroom door as she sighed thinking to herself so much for that plan as she called out "come in"

Her mother walked into her room carrying a cupcake with a candle on top telling her "happy birthday dear"

Serena sat up on the bed and looked to her mother with a little smirk, knowing it would not be much of a happy birthday this year since her boyfriend and all her friends all went away to college leaving her by herself.

Ilene looked to her holding out the cupcake expectantly asking "aren't you going to make a wish"

Serena shook head no telling her "aren't I a little old for this now"

Ilene looked to her taken back by her comment she shook her head telling her daughter "nonsense, you're never too old for a birthday wish, now blow out your candle"

Serena rolled her eyes up at her mother as she looked at the candle flickering in front of her. She let out small sigh closed her eyes and blew out the candle, wishing they could all be together again, just like they used to be to celebrate with her.

Ilene smiled placing the cupcake down on the dresser telling her "I hope you wished for something special"

Serena nodded her head sadly knowing her wish couldn't come true this year telling her mother "yeah I sure did"

Ilene saw the sad look in Serena's eyes, she reached down patting her leg telling her "why don't you go get dressed and come down stairs, maybe we can do a quick shopping trip to the mall before I have to go to work"

Serena looked up at her mother shocked, she shook her head asking "you are leaving me today too"

Ilene nodded her head sadly telling her "I am sorry dear, but I have that meeting later today with the higher bosses that just cannot be missed, but we will celebrate this weekend as a family alright"

Serena took a deep breath and shook her head telling her "it's really not that important anyway, it's just another day right"

Ilene looked to Serena shaking her head telling her "celebrating your life is special and not something to take lightly"

Serena nodded her head telling her "yeah" but when there was no one else around to actually spend it with, it didn't feel special. Ilene patted her on the leg she told her "go get dressed and I will take you over to that store you like and we can buy the dress you were looking at the other day and then maybe we can do lunch before I have to go to the office"

Serena nodded her head telling her "alright" as Ilene walked out of her room closing the door behind her leaving her to her thoughts. Serena stood up from her bed and went over and looked at the picture of her with Darien and all their friends around them as she sighed remembering how much she missed all of them.

She wondered what they were doing now, if they would even remember that today was her birthday at all. She looked over to her phone on the dresser not seeing any missed calls or texts, nothing.

She went through her closet not wanting to find anything to dramatic to wear seeing as how she would be spending the day mostly by herself anyway and settled on a simple blue skirt with a grey blouse as she quickly put a brush through her hair and opened her door and started to walk down the stairs as she called out to her mother "can we try that new Italian place that just opened up for lunch" as she turned into the kitchen hearing her mother on the phone arguing telling whoever it was she was speaking to "I cannot come in now I told you today is my daughter's birthday. I have to spent at least a few hours with her"

Ilene turned around to see Serena standing in the doorway as she told the person on the phone "I will call you back" and quickly hung up the phone

Serena sighed figuring that most likely this would mean there lunch plans were now cancelled as she looked to her mother asking her "you need to leave don't you"

Her mother looked to her shaking her head telling her "there are important materials for the meeting today that were lost. I need to go to the office and reprint the materials needed, but I feel terrible leaving you. I know, why don't you come to the office with me we will make it a mother daughter day, it could still be fun"

Serena shook her head knowing that her mother would be in meetings all day which would be no fun for her as she shook her head telling her "no that's alright you go, like you said we will celebrate this weekend with dad and Sammy"

Ilene walked over and kissed Serena on the forehead telling her "I am really sorry about this dear, but I will try to get home early"

Serena nodded her head telling her "I know mom" as she walked back inside and sat down on the couch and turned on the TV as she started flipping channels she sighed telling herself "some birthday this is turning out to be"

She sat alone in the big house eating a chocolate bar while watching an old rerun of a crime drama. She looked out the window seeing the day was passing her by and shook her head deciding even if she had no one to spend the day with she would do her best to try to make it pleasant. After all she could still go to the mall and buy herself that new dress and then treat herself to lunch or maybe go see a movie all by herself as she let out a long sigh and then stood up and turned off the TV.

She got into her car and drove down to the mall to do some shopping hoping to buy herself the new dress that would cheer her up, but it didn't. She walked around the mall seeing others passing by with their friends or parent and loved ones while she was alone by herself looking in at all the store windows without going into a single store.

She heard her stomach rumbling loudly and decided to head towards the food court to get a bite when she heard her phone notify her she got a text. She looked down recognizing the number as Darien's. She smiled glad to know he hadn't forgotten her birthday after all as she opened the text message, but there was no happy birthday or I love you the text only had his address on it. She was puzzled by the mysterious message as she responded back with a question mark and waited, but got no response back.

She shrugged her shoulders expecting there was some reason why he sent her his address as she decided it was worth checking out and turned around to go back to her car and drove over to his apartment to check things out

She went up the elevator and used the key he had left her to go into his small apartment seeing everything was just as he had left it since the last time she came by to check on things a few weeks ago

She went over and sat down on the couch in the empty apartment as she put her head down in her hands and sighed as she cried telling him "Darien I wish you were here with me. I'm so lonely without you"

She didn't realize she was not alone in the apartment as she heard his voice behind her telling her "I am"

She turned around quickly to see her boyfriend standing there as she quickly jumped off the couch and ran to him as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him as she looked up to him with a big smile telling him "I can't believe you're here"

He smiled as he told her "I wouldn't miss such an important day Serena" as he tilted her head up and kissed her

She wrapped her arms up around his neck as she kissed him back not feeling his lips against her own since the months had gone by that he left.

Darien slowly stepped away as he told her "if this is the kind of welcome home I get. I will have to come back more often"

Serena smile dropped slightly telling him "I wish you could" he nodded his head telling her "I know Serena" as he gently took her hand and led her over to the couch telling her "well I am here now and it is your birthday, we can do whatever you like we can go somewhere, get something to eat, or…"

She looked to him questioning "or?"

Darien nodded his head as he placed his hand to cup her cheek telling her "we can just stay here, just the two of us"

She gave him one of her more charming smiles telling him "I think I choose choice three"

Darien nodded his head as he placed one hand down on her leg telling her "I'm glad you did"

Serena snuggled up closer to him as she asked "so tell me, how your schooling is going? "

Darien let out a little chuckle as he shook his head telling her "no"

Serena sat up on the couch and looked back at him unsure questioning him "no what?"

He smiled seeing the little curve to her lips, he took both of her hands in his he told her "this day is about you and right now especially you and me. I am not going to even think about school, not when I have you here with me"

Serena looked to him as her smile lit up her face she told him "just being here with you is the best gift you could have ever given me"

Darien tenderly reached up gently stroking her cheek with his thumb telling her "I'm glad Serena, but just in case you wanted more" he reached in his pocket with his other hand and took out a long box telling her "here happy birthday love"

She looked to him surprised shaking her head telling him "you didn't have to do that"

Darien shook his head looking over to his beautiful girl friend telling "just open it"

She slowly opened the velvet box revealing a beautiful gold bracelet with a rose design as she gently touched the delicate gold in the bracelet she smiled up at him saying "I love it"

Darien looked down at her sweet face telling her "I'm glad" as he took the box from her hands and took the bracelet out telling her "here let me help put it on you"

Serena nodded her head as he took her hand in his and placed a kiss down to her palm as he placed the bracelet delicately on her wrist as he smiled telling her "it's a perfect fit and so are we"

Serena looked up at her kind and loving boyfriend, knowing whatever lies ahead of her, there would be no other birthday that could ever top this one as she looked up to him placing her hand over his telling him warmly "thank you Darien"

Darien held her hand tight in his own pleased she liked the gift telling her "your welcome, I am glad you like it"

She looked to his blue eyes shaking her head telling him "I am not saying thank you for the bracelet, although it is beautiful and I love it. I am thanking you for loving me the way you do"

Darien smiled at the girl of his dreams as he wrapped both of his arms around her holding her close to him telling her "you are the most important person in my life Serena, nothing can ever change that"

Serena had her head resting on his chest hearing his heartbeat as she nodded her head telling him "I know that now"

Darien released his arms from around her and leaned back slightly looking at her with a raised brow asking "now?"

Serena sighed as she moved away to the other side of the couch, trying not to show him how much she was hurting inside telling him "it's not important, we have right now don't we"

He heard that word now again repeated from her sweet lips and could hear the pain behind her voice. She was hiding the truth from him that she was hurting as he quickly got up off the couch and kneeled down in front of her putting his hands down on her lap telling her "of course its important Serena. I can see your hurting, tell me what's bothering you"

She shook her head no trying not to show him just how lonely she feels all the time when he isn't here as she shook her head telling him "it's nothing" and stood up from the couch and walked away from him leaning up against the kitchen counter

Darien looked over to her seeing she appeared lost in thought he shook his head telling her "Serena don't shut me out, if something is bothering you tell me so we can fix it"

She stood where she was shaking her head telling him "it's nothing that can be fixed Darien" she let out a little sniffle as he quickly stood up and crossed the room wrapping his arms around her telling her "don't tell me it's nothing Serena. If your hurting inside then so am I"

She turned around to look at him seeing his concerned eyes she shook her head telling him "there is nothing you can change so why bother"

He looked to her pushing a stray hair back behind her ear, knowing there was something very wrong she wasn't sharing he begged her "talk to me please"

She looked up at him pushing the tears away from her eyes she cried out telling him "you're here now, but it won't last, soon you will leave again just like the girls did and I will be left here again by myself"

Darien reached his arm out to touch her, but she pushed it way telling him "I'm lonely is that what you want to hear. Your gone and so are all the girls and I am left here all alone with no one to talk to and I hate it. I miss the ways things used to be and I want it back. I know I wasn't smart enough to get into a fancy college like the rest of you, but I didn't think I would be this lonely"

He wouldn't let her push him away this time as he wrapped his arms around her tighter telling her "thank you for telling me this"

Serena tried to move away from him, but he shook his head no as she looked up at him sadly asking "what difference does it make. We have today, but that is all we will have, tomorrow things will be just the way they were before. You will go to your prestigious college and I will still be here alone"

He looked to her seeing his strong Serena that he remembered and now this vulnerable girl before him he shook his head telling her "it doesn't have to be that way Serena"

She let out a long sigh and looked back at him shaking her head telling him "Darien I know you mean well, but nothing you say is going to change anything, you have your schooling to finish up and I am proud of you and what you have accomplished" She shook her head telling him "I appreciate you being here but.."

He tilted her head up to look at him as he wiped away a tear from her eyes he told her "no buts, I never want to see these tears again"

Serena looked up at him confused not understanding what could possibly be done to change anything she asked him "so you are going to stay?"

Darien shook his head telling her "no I must go back"

She sighed letting her shoulders drop knowing it was too good to be true as he smiled lifting her chin up to face him telling her "I am going to take you with me"

Serena looked up at him surprised not expecting his comment asking "what? Darien I told you I am not smart enough to get into a fancy college like yours"

He looked to her shaking his head adamantly telling her "first of all I never want to hear you say you are not smart enough for anything. Secondly you are an amazing woman Serena and can do anything you put your mind too and third you don't have to join my university for us to be together. We can go and get an apartment off campus, just the two of us"

She looked at him shaking her head unsure she heard this right asking "an apartment as in you want us to move in together?"

Darien nodded his head telling her "yes that is what I am saying. It will be a bit of a struggle financially for us at first, but we will be together so I am sure we can find a way to make it work"

Serena quickly wrapped her arms around his neck excited as she kissed him telling him "yes, yes my answer is yes"

Darien smiled seeing her happy again wrapping his arms back around her he told her "I am glad to see that smile back once again. I missed it, promise me it won't go anywhere again"

Serena laughed as she told him "I promise"

He loosened his arms from around her and reached down and took her hand in his as he walked her back over to the couch sitting next to her he told her "we will need to speak to your parents and get all of your belongings packed and then we will have our new start together you and me"

Serena nodded her head placing her hand down on his knee telling him "just as long as in the end I get to be with you. I'll do whatever it takes"

He picked up her hand in his placing a kiss on their joined hands telling her "always"

Serena reached up to his face cupping his cheeks with her hands, putting her lips to his own she kissed him

Darien held her closer to him melting his lips to hers when she slowly ran her hands lower down his large chest as she started to raise up his shirt when he grabbed both her hands pulling away from her. She hung her head low.

He looked to her shaking his head asking "ok what's with the sad face"

Serena let out a frustrated sigh as she shook her head asking him "when are you going to do more than just kiss me?"

Darien looked at her surprised by the question as she looked back at him telling him "if we are going to be moving in together, don't you think that we should be doing more than just kissing"

He stood up from the couch as he pushed a hand through his hair having this conversation many times before as Serena sat there feeling dejected she quietly asked him "do you not find me attractive in that way"

Darien turned around suddenly by her question as he shook his head telling her "are you nuts Serena. I think you are the most beautiful woman in the universe"

She looked to him shaking her head asking "then what is the problem. I don't understand, we have known each other for years. Couples who have been together for a much shorter time then us are already doing it. Does it have something to do with me?"

He looked to her shaking his head telling her "there is no problem between us Serena" as he walked over to the couch and took her hands in his telling her "follow me"

Serena nodded her head as she stood up from the couch and let him lead her towards the bedroom as they stood in front of his closed bedroom door he nodded his head telling her "go ahead open it"

Serena looked up at him unsure what he was doing as she slowly opened up the bedroom door and saw the room all lit up by candle light with rose pedals scattered around the bed as she covered her mouth as she looked back at him surprised asking "you did this"

He nodded his head telling her "yes I wanted to be sure that our first time together was a moment you will cherish forever"

Serena looked up at her boyfriend amazed that he would go through so much trouble for her as she reached up on her toes to kiss him as he bent down and scooped her up into his arms as she laughed joyously he carried her over to the bed and lied her down on the silk sheet

She patted the soft mattress as she looked up seeing him still standing next to the bed asking "aren't you going to join me here"

He nodded his head looking down on the most beautiful girl in the world that's all his he told her "yes, I just want to make everything perfect for you. Promise me you will tell me if you feel uncomfortable or want to stop at anytime"

Serena nodded her head as she got up onto her knees and put her hands up on his chest telling him "what I want right now is all of you Darien"

He nodded his head placing his hands over his he told her "you have all of me forever"

Serena started to work on unbuttoning his pants as he lowered his trousers down to the ground and went to lie down on the bed next to her. He wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him as his lips found hers kissing her with all the promises of what would come. It was a tender kiss, but also had an intensity to it filled with heat and passion unlike any other way he had ever kissed her before

She wrapped her arms around his neck holding him closer to her as she played with a piece of his hair telling him shyly "I want you to touch me Darien, make me yours completely"

He gently cupped the side of her face telling her "you are mine Serena, but yes I will, but I don't want to rush this on you, your first time only comes once" as he lowered his hand rubbing gently up and down her thigh as she let out a content sigh

She lied back again the pillows on his bed as she felt his hands roam slowly up and down her legs then underneath her blouse as he placed his hand onto her stomach. He stopped and slowly undid the buttons of her blouse starting at the bottom as he undid each button he placed a kiss down along her skin

She felt her body heating up to his touch as she wondered how she went for so long without feeling his tender embrace

He opened up the buttons releasing her breasts as she lied there wishing she had worn a more nicer bra today not expecting that she would end up making love to her boyfriend as he gently pushed up her bra and put his hand down on top of her breast doing a quick circular motion as she let out a little moan he smiled asking her "do you enjoy that?"

She nodded her head telling him "yes keep going"

He smiled glad to know he could give her please just in a simple touch as he told her "whatever you wish" he released the clasp from the back of her bra exposing her perfect skin to him as he lowered his mouth onto her as she let out a quick gasp feeling his tongue as he gently played with her nipple

She felt the heat rising up inside of her as his tongue moved expertly licking and exploring her breasts one by one as his hands slowly slid up and down her torso she let out a slow moan calling out his name "Darien oh Darien"

He smiled pleased to hear his name coming from her sweet lips as he moved his mouth up further to her collar bone along her neckline then over her chin and cheeks, finally finding her mouth as he put his mouth on hers again, but this time there was a hunger there as he held her close to him in his arms with his tongue asking for entrance into her mouth which she granted as she slowly opened her mouth to him as his tongue slipped its way inside and started to dance around with her own.

She felt his pelvis push up against her feeling how hard he was for her. She was already feeling the heat inside her building up to welcome him in as she held onto him massaging his back with her hands as she pushed her own womanhood up against him in a rocking motion.

He took his mouth away from her as he smiled telling her "if you keep doing that we will be finished quicker than I anticipated"

She smiled rubbing her hand up along his neck telling him "I can't help it. I need you, all of you

He pushed her hair back away from her face telling her "patience my love" as he lowered his hand down to her skirt and pushed it up higher then mover her panties out of the way as he took one of his fingers and slowly touched her folds as she let out a deep breath followed by a low moan as he placed his finger inside of her

She let out a deeply satisfied cry of passion as she opened up her knees further apart to give him greater entrance as he looked over to her telling her "you are my undoing Serena and I couldn't love you more for it" he reached down and placed another kiss on her breast as she let out a well pleasured moan

He stuck his finger up higher inside her feeling her juices beginning to flow as he looked to her with a well pleased smile asking her "are you ready for all of me Serena"

She nodded her head knowing this was it, what she had waited for when they would be as close as two people can be she told him "yes please Darien make love to me"

He took his finger out from inside of her as he lied down next to her and placed his hands on both sides of her face telling her "you understand that this will hurt a little with it being your first time"

Serena nodded her head telling him a little nervous "I know" he placed a small kiss on her lips promising her "I will make it as easy as I can on you, but the pain will not last long and then it will be replaced with pleasure"

She nodded her head telling him "I know you will, but right now what I want is you Darien. I need you all of you please"

He quickly removed his boxer shorts throwing them to the ground and then lowered himself as he gently rubbed his hand up her leg and took her panties the rest of the way off. She looked up at him expectantly waiting for the pain to start as he parted her legs seeing her golden curls looking back at him as he went and placed a kiss down on her womanhood. She had not expected that as she let out a quick gasp as he smiled and quickly ran his tongue over her once more as she cried out his name gasping for breath "Darien"

He opened hers legs up wide as he stuck his tongue deep inside of her as she held tightly down onto the sheets of the mattress feeling the intense sensation running up every inch of her body as he licked and explored her insides as she closed her eyes feeling a heat building up inside of her feeling like she was ready to explode when she felt him sliding himself inside of her

He was large and consumed her, feeling her insides expanding around him wrapping around him in a warm sheath as he entered himself further into her. She felt him breaking down her barrier as she squeezed her eyes shut and then quickly the pain was gone and as he had promised was quickly replaced with a deep sensation with her needing more of him as he pushed his way into her keeping up a steady rhythm as she looked up to him finding it harder to just breathe as she told him "I love you"

He looked to her seeming to have the same problem of just concentrating on anything other than the sensations that were taking over inside of him as he took her hand in his holding it as he made love to her telling her "I love you too"

She closed her eyes tight she had never felt an orgasm before, but by the way the other girls had described it to her she was pretty certain she was having one now as she called out his name loudly "Darien"

He reached out taking hold of her lips with his own consuming her as he went harder and faster, and then froze as he felt himself come inside of her, he slowly took his mouth away and looked down at her seeing her beautiful face and sweet smile telling her "your amazing"

She let out the breath she had been holding telling him "I could say the same for you" He let out a little chuckle as he lied down beside her wrapping his arms around her holding her close to him as she leaned up on his chest propping up her elbows telling him "and just think once we move in together we will be able to do this a whole lot more"

He looked to her with a little grin telling her "in that case I don't know if I will ever get out of the bedroom"

She smiled as she rested her head peacefully down onto his chest as he kept his arms wrapped around her tightly she sighed happily while he gently stroked the back of her head telling her "Serena"

She looked up at him dreamily asking "yes love" he tilted her head up to look at him as he told her "I love you" and then lowered his own mouth down to hers when she felt a nudging at her side as she woke up to find she was in her own room again with her mother standing by her bedside telling her "time to wake up sleepyhead"

Serena blinked her eyes realizing it had all just been an amazing dream that she was back in reality again in her own room as her mother told her "happy birthday dear. I made a special birthday breakfast for you, it's waiting for you down stairs"

Serena took a deep breath as she still felt flustered thinking of the sexual dream she just experienced how real it all seemed, she nodded her head telling her "thanks mom"

Ilene nodded her head telling her "you are growing up so quick on me Serena, don't grow up too quickly though alright"

Serena smiled as she nodded her head telling her "I'll try not to"

Ilene gave her a warm hug wishing her again "happy birthday Serena" and then walked out of her bedroom

Serena let out a yawn as she looked over seeing the picture of her and Darien by her bedside as she sighed telling him "I guess it was only just another dream wasn't it Darien" as she looked over and saw that she had a text message on her phone. She picked up the phone in her hand and viewed her text seeing Darien's number she read: Happy Birthday my love, wish I was there with you to celebrate today xoxo

Serena sat back on her bed with a sigh as she looked up to her ceiling shaking her head telling him "me too Darien, me too"


	2. Chapter 2

Wish Come True

Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hi everyone wanted to thank you for all the support that I got for this story. I am so glad to see so many of you enjoyed it, so I had a thought on how to continue and decided to create more so I hope you enjoy it. Please send your reviews Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did never will Thank you!

Darien sat at his computer re-reading the paper he had worked on for the past four hours straight for his morning class. He went over it again making sure all the citations were correct and punctuation and spelling grammar were corrected. He made small corrections here and there as he reread it for the second time wiping the exhaustion from his eyes as the words started to blur together after looking at the computer screen for several hours.

He sat back in his chair as he closed his eyes for a second and let out a deep sigh. He opened them again looking at the stack of books next to him letting out a frustrated sigh knowing he needed a pick me up or he would never be able to finish his assignments.

He looked down at the small clock on the right hand corner of the screen seeing that it read 9:06pm. It was still early enough that he could go down to the local coffee house on the corner and grab a cup and come back to finish the assignment. He stood up and grabbed his jacket off the back of the chair and walked the three blocks to the coffee house.

He walked in looking around seeing for after 9 at night the place was pretty busy with other college students there studying with books open and couples sitting holding hands as he let out a sigh wondering what his favorite blonde was up to.

He watched the couple in the corner as they sat together holding hands looking into each other's eyes adoringly as they smiled and laughed at the same jokes. He missed that connection the special bond that he had with her, even when they didn't have to speak just being near each other was enough. They could be in a crowded place and she would be across the room and look to him with that little curve of her lips and smiled his way knowing that it was that smile that she only showed for him as he sighed wishing she was here.

It had been months since he had last seen her. They still had their Friday nights set aside that he would call her and she would tell him all about what is going on with her. It was those nights that he looked forward to the most when she would go off telling him about a rude customer she had to deal with or simply get excited over a new outfit that she bought whatever it was she spoke with such enthusiasm it was contagious and made him want to be better do better for her.

He was thrown from his thoughts as the woman at the counter looked to him asking "sir what can I get for you"

He looked over to her realizing he was next in line and had been day dreaming his time away. He shook his head and walked up to the counter telling her "sorry can I just get a large coffee milk four sugars"

The girl behind the counter nodded her head as she told him "sure thing coming right up

Darien waited by the counter as he heard a voice from behind him asking "so taking a break from studying too huh?"

He turned around to see a woman with dark brown hair and glasses re recognized from his literature course. She had not made it much of a secret that she had eyes for him as he nodded telling her "Hi Sarah, yeah my eyes were starting to go blurry after a while. How about you?"

Sarah looked to him nodding her head saying "yeah me too, besides that it is such perfect night not a cloud up in the sky. I couldn't see spending it locked up in my room all night"

Darien nodded his head telling her nonchalantly "yeah it is nice out tonight"

Sarah looked to him with a little grin as she asked him "why don't you come take a walk with me. I could use the company"

Drin shook his head telling her firmly "no, I should be getting back. I still have to finish up the assignment for Professor Thompson that is due tomorrow"

Sarah looked to him shaking her head not ready to take no for an answer telling him "Darien what you need is to step away for a little while and then go back to it with a fresh pair of eyes, working nonstop like this won't help you. Come on take a short walk with me. I promise I won't keep you out late"

The girl behind the counter looked to Darien saying "your coffee sir"

Darien turned around glad of the distraction taking his coffee as he handed her the cash for it as the girl turned to look at Sarah asking "what will you be having miss"

Sarah looked to Darien with a little smile telling her "the same thing as this gentleman to go please" as she grabbed onto his arm with a wink asking "you are not going to let a girl go walking by herself at night are you"

Darien let out a sigh shaking his head telling her "no I suppose not, but just a short walk alright"

Sarah nodded her head telling him "of course"

They both took their coffees in hand as he removed his arm from her hold opening up the door as they walked out of the coffee shop together. Sarah looked up at the clear sky telling him "I love it here at night. It's so perfect and serene don't you think Darien"

Darien looked to her not paying attention to what she was saying seeing instead a stuffed pink rabbit in a store window just like the one that Serena had on her bed at home he looked to Sarah telling her "I'm sorry I missed that"

Sarah looked to him shaking her head telling him "I was just saying what a perfectly serene night it is"

He looked to her surprised at her choice of words asking "serene?"

Sarah nodded her head looking to him playfully saying "yes you know calm relaxing" He let out a little chuckle the word serene did not come near describing his bubbly Serena as he nodded his head telling her "yes it is a calm night"

Sarah continued walking ahead seeing his thoughts seemed to be somewhere else not on her, until they came to a small area in the middle of the shopping district with benches to sit on. She walked over and took a seat patting the bench next to her asking him "come sit with me"

Darien looked to her shaking his head telling her "I really shouldn't. I need to be getting back to work"

Sarah shook her head telling him "it will only be for a minute, please join me" as she patted the seat next to her again

Darien let out a sigh knowing she was being relentless as he walked over and sat down on the complete opposite side of the bench from her as she slid over closer to him placing her hand on top of his telling him "I am really enjoying spending this time with you Darien"

He looked down to where her hand lied on top of his as he shook his head telling her "Sarah you are a great girl and all"

She smiled looking up at him sweetly she told him "I know Darien ever since we met I felt it too. The connection that we share with each other is real"

Darien removed his hand away from her as he quickly stood up from the bench and shook his head telling her "no its not"

She looked up at him expectantly as she shook her head telling him "I don't understand"

Darien took a deep breath and shook his head telling her "I don't have those kind of feelings for you Sarah. I am sorry if I let you think that I do, but you see I have someone else in my life that I care for very much"

She looked down to her feet unbelieving that she got her signals so crossed as she shook her head telling him "I feel like a fool"

Darien looked down to her shaking his head telling her "I'm sorry I do think you are a great person and I'm sure you will find someone that will treat you right and make you happy, but I can't be that person"

Sarah looked up to him nodding her head telling him "does this girl of yours know just how lucky she is to have a guy like you"

Darien thought of his Serena the way her eyes would light up and she would run up to him, wrapping her arms around his waist the moment they saw each other he smiled telling her "yes, we both are"

Sarah nodded her head amazed, that she didn't realize it sooner seeing how he smiled and had that special twinkle in his eyes when he thought of her she told him "I am very happy for you Darien"

He looked to her shaking his head telling her "do you want to head back to the dorms now"

Sarah smiled as she shook her head telling him "if it is all the same to you. I think I would prefer to stay here for a little longer myself"

Darien nodded his head telling her "I understand" as he turned to leave she called out to him "Darien?"

He looked back to her as she asked "if things had been different would you have been interested in someone like me"

He looked to her nodding his head telling her "if things were different maybe, but Sarah what I have with Serena is something that can never be replaced she is my world"

Sarah nodded her head telling him "I see" as she watched him walk away from her.

Darien walked down the quiet streets until he got back to his dorms. This night had definitely taken an unexpected twist as he opened up the door to his dorm and walked inside closing it behind him. He walked over and picked up the picture he had of him and Serena by the computer as he touched it gently and took a deep breath. He knew going away to school would be a challenge not being able to see her all the time, but he never thought he would miss her as much as he did.

He looked down to the clock seeing that it now read 9:58pm as he shook his head wondering if it was too late to send her a quick text he picked up the phone as he sent the text asking her "what are you doing right now"

He waited a few minutes, but got nothing in response as he shook his head expecting that she was either out with friends or went to bed early as he sat back down at his computer deciding he needed to focus back on his work when he got a message back as he picked up the phone in hand and read "taking a walk how about you"

Darien looked out the window seeing how dark it was outside and didn't like the idea of her out walking by herself as he typed back "are you alone?"

He waited hoping to get a quick response back as she typed back telling him "no"

Darien looked to her response and for whatever reason seeing her write back that she wasn't alone disturbed him more than if she was, he wrote back asking her "are you with a guy or girl?"

He waited a moment waiting for her answer, which did not come. He picked up his phone ready to call her and find out for himself when he got the message back asking "does it matter?"

He took a deep breath feeling aggravated, this was his Serena. He trusted her, but he was also further away while she was there with other guys possibly trying to move in on what is his he typed back telling her "yes it matters"

He got a quick reply back as she asked "why?"

He made a fist ready to get up and go home tonight and grab whatever guy that she was out with tonight and show them who she belongs to when he got another message. He took a deep breath trying to calm himself down as he read it bewildered seeing the words "look out your window"

He crossed the room and looked out his dorm window as he looked around not seeing much of anything as he shook his head unsure what she was up to when he heard his door close behind him as he turned around quickly to see her standing there in his room. He looked to her shaking his head amazed asking "what are you doing here?"

She looked to him with a little grin shaking her head asking him "I just got off an eight hour flight to come visit you and this is the welcome I get. What are you doing here?"

He looked to his perfect blonde as he smiled amazed that she was actually here standing in front of him, which was too much space between them for his liking. He quickly crossed the area between them as he reached out wrapping his arms around her kissing her deeply telling her "my sincerest apologies, but you did surprise me"

She laughed feeling his arms wrapped tenderly around her holding her close she told him "good that was my plan"

Darien nodded his head as he took her hand in his and walked her over to his bed to sit asking her "why didn't you say anything that you were coming"

She shrugged her shoulders telling him "it was a spur of the moment kind of a thing" and placed her hand down on his leg looking up to him saying "I really missed you"

Darien put his arm around her as she leaned into his warm chest he told her "I missed you too and really it doesn't matter the reason why you're here. I am pleased that you are"

Serena sat up with a little gleam in her eyes she told him "I told mother and father that I was going to go visit with Lita for a few days" She lowered her head to the floor feeling sad telling him "really I got tired of only hearing your voice Darien"

Darien nodded his head as he let out a sigh and gently put his hand on her leg telling her "I feel the same way Serena"

Serena stood up from the bed suddenly decided to change the subject to something less somber looking around the small room asking him "so this is what a college dorm room looks like"

Darien looked to his bubbily blonde knowing she could not stay sad for very long and that was part of what he loved about her most he nodded his head telling her "yeah this is it"

She looked around the small space seeing much like his apartment he had very few personal items around, but kept a picture of them by his computer as she picked it up looking to him with a smile saying "I remember when this was taken at that party Mina through you remember"

Darien sat on the bed looking up at his beautiful blonde as he nodded his head listening to her go on about the party that night, while he was having a hard time taking it in that she was actually standing there right here in front of him as he looked to her asking "since you are here now what are your plans"

She looked over to him unsure asking "plans?"

Darien stood up from his bed as he walked over to her asking "yes, how long are you staying for and what do you plan on doing while you are here?"

She looked at the stack of books on the desk in front of her and shrugged her shoulders telling him "truthfully I hadn't thought that much about it. I just wanted to be near you again"

Darien laughed it was so like her to do something as unpredictable as he took her hand in his telling her "please don't take this the wrong way I am so glad you are here and I love seeing you"

Serena looked to him shaking her head concerned saying "why do I feel as though there is a, but coming in"

He nodded his head as he let out a long sigh telling her "I have a paper that I must finish that is due tomorrow and then I have classes most of the day tomorrow, but then after that I am free for the weekend so I can show you around"

Serena smiled relieved it wasn't as bad as she expected giving his hand a little squeeze telling him "I didn't come here to disrupt your life Darien, but to simply be a part of it. If you have things to do I want you to do them? I am fine here" as she walked back over to the bed and picked up a magazine of popular science from his nightstand and started to read.

Darien looked to her shaking his head with a chuckle knowing that was definitely not the type of magazine that she would be interested in reading he looked to her asking "are you sure"

Serena lowered the magazine nodding her head telling him "positive, please don't let me get in your way. Go do whatever super smart science stuff that you do"

Darien sighed knowing he would definitely have trouble concentrating now with her this nearby as he sat back down in his chair and looked to the computer trying to concentrate on what he was doing as he heard her voice behind him ask "what are you working on?"

He took a deep breath hearing the sound of her angelic voice he turned around telling her "it is a report on the ozone layer"

She nodded her head knowing his college classes were probably way over her head as she went back to reading the magazine in front of her. Darien took one more look at her seeing her concentrating on the magazine in front of her as he shook his head and went back to trying to type as he heard her voice asking him again "it was a long flight you don't have anything to drink in here do you"

He turned back around to look at her sitting there on his bed and pointed to a case of water bottles in the corner telling her "over on the floor there if you want water"

Serena stood up and walked over and gave him a little peck on the cheek telling him "thanks I won't bother you anymore" as she walked over and grabbed one of the bottles as she opened it and started to drink from the bottle. He stopped typing and watched as she put her head back and drank down the contents of the bottle and then let out a satisfied sigh

He tried to turn his head back to what he was doing as he read the same sentence again for the third time as he heard her let out a little giggle. He pushed his hair back as he turned around to see her sitting on his bed with her legs crossed looking at something on her phone as he asked her "what is so funny"

She looked back at him shaking her head saying "I am reading a peanuts comic, but shouldn't you be concentrating on working on your report"

He nodded his head as he turned back to what he was doing trying to concentrate while having her so near as he heard her let out another giggle. He turned back around as he looked to her asking "could you try to read a little more quieter?"

Serena looked to him apologetically telling him "sorry I will try"

Darien nodded his head as he turned back to his computer as he saw her reflection in his window. She stood up from the bed and bent over grabbing something out of her bag somehow all these months apart had changed the way he saw her. She was always beautiful there was never any doubt in that, but now she seemed more grown up wiser and enticing as he saw her long legs leading up to her tight bottom.

He let out a deep breath as she stood up looking at him asking "I'm sorry did you say something Darien"

Darien turned to look at her shaking his head telling her "no"

She shrugged her shoulders as she went back to looking through her bag as he tried to focus on the computer screen and not Serena's perfect body

He read a sentence over again not liking how he worded it as he tried to consider away for a rewrite when he felt two hands come down on his shoulder as she gently started to massage his neck she whispered down to his ear telling him "I'm sorry, from over there it just seemed like you were a bit tense"

Darien relaxed against her skillful touch as her hands caressed his neck and shoulders leaving him putty in her hands

She came down and whispered by his ear asking "does that feel good is it helping you relax"

He let out a little sigh it felt very good, but relaxing was not much part of it, having her this close to him and putting her hands on him had another part of his body standing up

He placed his hands over hers telling her "you should stop Serena"

She took her hands away from him frowning she took a step back telling him "I'm sorry I was just trying to help, perhaps I shouldn't have come at all. It just seems no matter what I do I am only getting in your way"

Darien turned around to look at her shaking his head telling her "that is not true Serena"

She looked to him wiping tears from her eyes asking "it's not"

He quickly got up from his chair as he walked over and put his hands up on her shoulders telling her "I am glad you are here. I have never been so happy to see you as I am right now"

She looked to him shaking her head telling him "how can you say that when I am in your way all the time"

He lifted her chin up to look at him as he shook his head telling her "you are not in my way. I love being with you"

Serena lowered her head telling him "but" He put his finger over her mouth telling her "no buts. The truth is that I miss seeing you and being around you every day. Serena you are what lights up my life and makes me want to be a better man, for you and the future we will have together"

She looked up to him surprised to hear he missed her as well, she shook her head telling him "but, Darien there is no better man then you"

He smiled as he placed his hands beside her face and kissed her. She reached out wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close to her as her hands entangled themselves in his hair.

Serena slowly pulled away from him as he looked to her confused she looked to him with a little grin asking "you're not expecting anyone else to be coming in here are you"

Darien looked to her confused by her question he shook his head telling her "no, it's just me I have a single room"

She looked to him with a knowing smile as she walked over and locked the door then turned around telling him "not anymore" as she walked back up to him placing her hands up onto his chest

Darien looked to his beautiful girlfriend as he took a deep breath and shook his head telling her "Serena this is not"

She silenced him putting her finger up to his lips telling him "Darien it's only you and I here now. What's to stop us?"

He took a deep breath smelling the shampoo she used in her hair this morning he looked to her shaking his head telling her "this isn't what I had expected"

She nodded her head telling him "I know, but sometimes you have to go with the unexpected" as she started to undo his pants buckle

He took both her hands stopping her from moving further as he shook his head telling her "Serena this isn't how I wanted our first time to be together. I wanted to make it perfect for you"

She looked to him with a knowing smile telling him "Darien I am here with you right now that is all I ever wanted, for me perfect is being here with you" as she grabbed hold of his pants and lowered them down as she took his long shaft in her hands. His voice might have said one thing put the hardness of his penis for her told her another.

Darien closed his eyes feeling as she held onto him with her hand tightly. He wasn't sure when she had become an expert on hand jobs, but she was so good at it as her hand moved up and down his shaft as her thumb gently teased his tip he let out a deep breath as he looked to her shaking his head telling her "you don't know what you are doing to me Serena"

She looked up at him as she smiled telling him "I have a pretty good idea" feeling how hard he was in her hand she reached down grabbing hold of his boxers and lowered them to the ground letting them drop down to his feet as she looked up to him with a knowing look when the next thing he knew she had her mouth around him

He let out a deeply satisfied moan as he called out to her "Serena"

She moved her mouth up and down his long member as her tongue licked over his tip she let her hands run up and down his legs

He reached out putting his hands through her blonde locks holding her closer to him never wanting this to end feeling the sensations inside of him, that only this minx could bring out as he let out a loud moan telling her "Serena oh yeah that feels really good"

She gave him a little grin as she continued going up and down his shaft with her mouth feeling him becoming more tighter and going tense as she placed her hand on him and stretched him out as her tongue went over his swollen tip and then he grabbed onto her shoulders as he released a loud moan and she felt a warm sticky substance enter into her mouth as she swallowed it down.

She took a deep breath as she stood up placing her hands on his chest telling him "I won't distract you anymore you can get back to work now"

He looked to her amazed that she would think that he would just get back to work after that as he grabbed her wrist shaking his head telling her "not yet, now it's my turn"

She looked up at him surprised when the next thing she knew he took her by the arms turned them both around and pushed her down onto the bed as he looked to her saying "tell me if I am being too rough alright"

She looked to him nodding her head not expecting this turn of events as he reached out and grabbed a hold of her right breast in his hand kneading it through the thin fabric she let out a satisfied cry as she begged him "more please"

He nodded his head happy to comply. He certainly hadn't expected this to end his day as he lifted up her shirt and saw her flat stomach as he placed a kiss down on it and then gave her a slight tap on her ass as she gasped from the sudden sensation as he looked to her saying "you knew what you were doing from the moment you arrived here didn't you"

She looked to him with a smile nodding her head telling him "I got tired of waiting around for you" Darien shook his head amazed by how much she had matured in such a short time telling her "well my love I hope it will be worth the wait" as he pulled up her shirt and pushed her bra up higher as he took her whole breast in his mouth she cried out his name "Darien"

He swallowed her up as his tongue played wickedly over her nipple. Her whole body was coming alive. She had never felt anything like this before under his arousing touch she put her hands through his hair. He looked up and gave her a little grin as he told her "its payback time"

She looked down at him shaking her head unsure what could possibly be going through his head when he lowered himself down and lifted her skirt up and kneeled down in front of her as he looked seeing she had worn black lace panties he shook his head looking up at her waiting there anticipating him. He reached down and put his mouth up against her panties. She let out a low moan as he smiled asking her "more?"

She nodded her head telling him "yes please" he slowly grabbed the material between his teeth as he moved it lowered it down and then took them off the rest of the way with his hands as he looked to her saying "although I do enjoy these. They're getting in the way" as he tossed her panties across the room.

Serena nodded her head feeling the heat building up inside of her already when he grabbed onto her legs parting them further apart as he told her "try to stay still"

She nodded her head as she felt him put his mouth on her as she grabbed onto the sheets below her tightly and he placed his tongue inside of her exploring every inch of her as she wiggled around on the bed feeling the pleasure that he was bringing out as she shook her head telling him "stay still are you kidding me" as she cried out "don't stop, whatever you are doing, don't stop"

She felt him push her legs further apart stretching her insides out letting him have a part of her that she never had given him before as she cried out for him "Darien oh Darien"

His tongue continued its exploration as his hand came up and grabbed onto her breast as he caressed it with one hand while he brought up a heat from inside of her that burned all the way up from her toes up to her mouth as she cried out for him "Darien please"

He removed his mouth away from her as she looked to him trying to catch her breath he asked her "are you ready for more"

She nodded her head as he gently cupped her face telling her "you know once we start this there is no going back"

She looked to him with a nod of her head saying "I love you Darien and I know you are my future and I want to be able to give you a piece of me, no one else will ever have"

Darien smiled knowing she was his always as he looked to her telling her "I love you too Serena" he gently stroked her cheek telling her "you are my everything, you have my heart and I promise I will protect yours forever and cherish it"

Serena reached out touching his hand knowing more than just his words, but his actions that what they have is a forever kind of love she told him "make love to me Darien, make me yours completely"

He looked to her knowing they were about to take their relationship to a new level and there was no one else he would rather be with then her as he reached down and kissed her swallowing in her moist lips as his tongue sought entrance to hers. She opened her mouth and let him taste and explore her mouth with his tongue as her own tongue joined to his as they danced together when she felt him put his tip right at her edge teasing her of what is to come.

Darien rubbed himself back and forth against her making her want all of him. He knew it was both of their first time and in doing so he had to take it easy as he told her "when I enter you completely there will be a little pain"

Serena took a deep breath knowing it was to come she nodded her head waiting as she closed her eyes, when she felt him put his mouth over her breast as he sucked down on it hard. She through her head back surprised by his actions feeling the passion he brought out in her as he pushed his way in through her wall she let out a silent scream. It was quick and he was large filling her completely. He paused as he stopped completely and looked to her asking "are you alright"

She nodded her head telling him "yes" and then he gently started a slow rhythm as she started to calm feeling the pain being replaced by a want that had her moving her arms up along his back holding him closer as she spread her legs further apart feeling her insides stretching out to meet him as he pushed into her harder and faster as she kept up the rhythm to meet him.

Darien started to breathe heavily as he looked to her seeing she was doing the same as she closed her eyes tight telling him "I feel you all of you"

Darien pushed himself inside her further as he told her "I've got you Serena" as he took her hand in his she let out a cry feeling her dam brake as every sensation inside her was released she breathed heavily telling him "Darien"

He felt it too the intensity of their love making as he lowered his lips to her joining them as he exploded finding his release inside of her as he slowed down his pace and removed his mouth from hers pushing stray hair away from her face asking "are you alright"

She looked up to him nodding her head with a smile telling him "better then alright that was amazing, you are amazing" He rolled over and wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her close to him. He didn't know how, but he knew somehow he would never be able to let her go again. He needed her right here where she fit perfectly into his arms as he kissed the top of her head telling her "I love you Serena"

Serena sighed as she rested her head up against his chest telling him back "I love you too, but maybe I have distracted you long enough"

He laughed closing his eyes telling her "never, you can distract me this way anytime you want" as he felt her snuggling into him closer. He wrapped his arms around her tighter enjoying this moment a bit longer when he heard his alarm go off. He looked up seeing that he had fallen asleep in his chair last night as he looked over to the computer screen and sighed realizing it had all just been an amazing dream.

He reached over and picked up the picture of her holding it in his hand as he gently touched her picture and sighed telling her "I wish it hadn't just been a dream and you were here with me now Serena" as he gently reached up and touched his lips still feeling the sensations that a dream had brought on and what an amazing dream it had been.

He stood up and grabbed one of his water bottles and took a long drink needing something to cool him off, when he picked up his phone deciding he needed to contact her when he saw what date it was. He sent a text telling her "Happy Birthday my love, wish I was there with you to celebrate today xoxo"

He looked out the window knowing they were thousands of miles apart as he pushed a frustrated hand through his hair as he heard that he got a new message as he picked up the phone seeing it was from her as she responded back telling him "me too Darien, me too"


	3. Chapter 3

Wish Come True

Chapter 3

Author's Note: Hi everyone sorry for the long delay in getting this last chapter out, but it took a little while in deciding how I wanted to write it because I was looking to put in pieces of the first two chapters into the final one and I hope you all enjoy how it turns out.

On a quick side note as the first two chapters both do this chapter takes place on the day of Serena's birthday as well. Which was partially planned also that I am posting the last chapter on my birthday and I would really love to hear from all of my readers if you have enjoyed the story or even just a quick shout out to say Happy Birthday. It would be appreciated as in Serena's character in the story. I'm feeling a bit low today and any positive vibes would help. Thanks Mars Light

Standard Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon, never did never will thank you!

Serena walked out of the dressing room wearing a light pink dress with triple thin spaghetti straps that fit tight to her figure in some places, but had a skirt that flared out and made a slight swishing as she moved from side to side.

Her mother looked at her from the ottoman she sat on outside the dressing room with a large smile seeing her move around in the dress telling her "you look just darling in that Serena"

Serena nodded her head solemnly and looked herself over in the mirror seeing herself, not as a beautiful vibrant young woman, but another year older and no more the wiser for it after living in the same town all her life and having no more to show for it then a beat up old car and a part time job where she barely earned enough money to pay her own bills.

Her mother looked to her breaking her away from her troublesome thoughts telling her "why don't we get it then you can wear the dress for your birthday dinner tomorrow night"

Serena looked herself over once again in the mirror, the dress did look really nice on her showing off her curves in all the places she would want them to, but she had no one special around to show them too as she heard her mother asking again "have you decided where you want to go for dinner yet?"

Serena shrugged her shoulders knowing it would not be much of a dinner celebration anyhow with Sammy arguing over not wanting to go so he could spend more time with his girlfriend, which she couldn't blame him for after she pined away for Darien at his last birthday dinner too and her father would probably spend more time looking at his phone then actually having conversation she replied back telling her mother with a sigh "no not yet"

Ilene smiled back trying to put a joyful spin to the day telling her "well we will go where ever you choose birthday girl"

Serena nodded her head not feeling much in a birthday mood and took the plain light blue blouse that sat next to her mother on the ottoman she had tried on earlier telling her "I think this would be more appropriate for dinner tomorrow" and then walked back into the dressing room to get changed into her regular clothes

Ilene sat looking over the various items Serena had tried on already waiting for her daughter to come out of the dressing room knowing whatever she had tried on she was not happy with, but also knowing Serena had not been happy with anything recently, not since all her friends started college this year and she had been left behind.

Ilene shook her head hoping this shopping trip would cheer her daughter up stating "that dress looked darling on you Serena how about we get both anyway?"

Serena walked back out of the dressing room wearing her blue jeans and an old off the shoulder black tank top as she shrugged her shoulders telling her "I guess"

Ilene looked to her trying to keep up a cheery disposition hoping it would spread some joy to her melancholy daughter asking her "do you want to go look at shoes to go with it or maybe hands bags"

Serena shook her head knowing the dress would probably just end up in the back of her closet anyhow with the rest of her nicer things telling her "no why don't we just pay for these items and leave"

Ilene nodded her head wishing she sounded more excited telling her "alright" and then proceeded to walk to the register knowing she was running out of ideas and places to go she asked her "so what would you like to do next, maybe more shopping or we could go to lunch, how about we go to that crown place you like to go to"

Serena let out a sigh knowing her mother was trying to make the day nice for her, but was trying too hard as she gave her mother a little smile trying to sound genuine telling her "actually this day has been great mom, but I actually promised some friends of mine that we could go get lunch together. I hope you don't mind"

Ilene looked to her feeling a little relieved as her face lit up to hear she was actually going to go out and spend time with friends again she told her happily "I don't mind at all go have a great time, try not to stay out to late though alright"

Serena nodded her head solemnly telling her "I won't" and then reached up giving her a peck on the cheek telling her sincerely "thanks mom I really enjoyed shopping with you today"

Ilene smiled hoping this would be a new start and hopefully give her daughter the friendship and comfort she desperately needed then gave Serena a loving hug back telling her "I always enjoy spending time with you too dear, but go on have fun with your friends, it's your birthday after all"

Serena walked out of the small boutique shop and let out a deep sigh as she looked inside seeing her mother paying for her various items, then started walking down the sidewalk alone.

She felt a little guilty lying to her mother knowing she didn't actually have any plans to meet up with friends, but she needed sometime to herself alone with her thoughts.

She walked down the sidewalk looking in the windows of the stores as she passed by, when she heard the gentle buzz notifying her she got a text message. She reached down to grab her phone expecting it to be a message from her overbearing mother as she looked surprised seeing it was actually from Darien.

For a brief moment her thoughts went back to her dream from last night which she still remembered vividly as a smile graced her face remembering how it all started with a text from him, but then shook the thought away telling herself "it was only a dream"

She opened the text and read his message: I hope you are making the best of your day. Sorry I can't be there with you today, but blow out your candles and make a wish for me.

She let out a sigh knowing he was far away studying at college and she wouldn't be seeing him again any time soon. Dreams were nice, but all she had now to be with him were in her dreams. She typed back telling him: I miss you too, but I understand why you can't be here. Hope all is going well with your studies

She waited for his reply, but didn't get one right away and decided she could use a quiet place, in open fresh air alone with her thoughts like every other passing day.

She walked through the park where she and Darien would spend much of their time together sitting on a quiet bench usually with him reading a book or something, but found on this day the park was not that quiet. Seeing that it was actually much busier than usual with many people around in small groups chatting while she heard loud music playing off in the distance.

She walked along a path curious to find out where the music was coming from and came upon an older couple strolling by hand in hand asking them politely "excuse me, but do you know what is going on here today why the park is so crowded?"

The older woman looked to her with a tender smile telling her "of course dear they are having a free concert in the park right over there just over that hill"

Serena nodded her head now understanding why the large crowd telling the older woman "thank you very much" and continued walking forward towards where the music played with a quick peak back over her shoulder seeing the couple who still after years together looked very much in love and hoped someday she could have that too with Darien.

She walked over the hill where the woman pointed out towards the east side of the park. It was more crowded than she expected with people sitting out on folding chairs and blankets to listen to the music, but what caught her attention most were the couples in the back holding each other close while they danced together to the beat of the music.

She continued walking past the gazebo where the band played until she found a secluded park bench to sit and listen to the music when she heard her phone again sound with another text notification. She picked it up and read another text from Darien telling her school is going well, but I miss being with you. I will make it up to you I promise for not being there today, but try to have a fun day"

She let out a little sigh and sat back against the bench with her eyes closed remembering birthdays past when she would actually look forward to what the day would bring laughter and partying with him and their friends she replied back telling him I miss you too, but I'll try to make the best of it

She sat and listened to the band play while they were very good all they seemed to play was soft smooth romantic music to hold the one you loved near. While she was feeling sad and lonely which did not mix well.

She looked down at her phone knowing this was as close as she could come to spending time with the man she loved and went to stand back up ready to leave the park when a guy with dark tasseled hair and a nice smile walked over with a little grin asking her "I know you don't I?"

She looked up to him recognizing him from the smoothie café she currently worked at part-time as one of the regulars who stopped in and nodded her head telling him politely "yes green tea smoothie right"

He nodded his head pleased she remembered telling her "yes that's me so you do remember me"

Serena looked up at him having a hard time not remembering someone who came in everyday and ordered the same thing she replied telling him "sure, yes nice to see you again"

He looked to the bench seeing the seat next to her was still open asking "is anyone sitting here?"

Serena looked down to the bench where she was just about to stand up to leave and shook her head telling him "no I was actually just about to get going. Please take it"

He looked to her shaking his head sadly telling her "Leaving huh? That's a disappointment with good music playing. I would really enjoy the company of a beautiful girl like yourself to listen with me"

Serena looked to him letting out a frustrated sigh from hearing yet another obvious pickup line from another guy accept for the one she actually wanted to be with.

She had gotten used to hearing many men come in to the café using similar lines hoping to score with her and she did not think much of them having her eyes only interested in one guy who was busy with his studies elsewhere. She shook her head telling him "I'm sorry but I have some place to be, I really should be going"

He looked to her shaking his head not taking the subtle hint asking curiously "did I catch you at a bad time or something because truth be told I have had my eye on you for some time now"

Serena sat there on the bench knowing he was being far more insistent than some others had been which left her feeling uncomfortable with the conversation the were having and stood up from the bench telling him firmly "actually this is a bad time. I really must be going"

He stood in front of her blocking her path with his arms crossed as he laughed nervously saying "you know I am actually not a big fan of green tea smoothies, but I enjoy coming to see the girl who works there who hands me my smoothie every day with a cheerful smile"

Serena looked to him standing in front of her feeling really uncomfortable around him and tried to change the topic of conversation away from her. She shook her head telling him "you know we have many other flavors of smoothies too"

He laughed at her charming comment telling her "I don't care about the smoothie, but I enjoy coming to see the attractive and sweet girl who works there"

Serena shook her head knowing this had gone far enough and moved to the side telling him "I'm sorry if I gave you the wrong impression, but you see I actually have a boyfriend"

The guy stood there as his face dropped hearing her words and then looked around seeing there was no one else with her during a couples outing in the park, he shook his head asking curiously "are you just saying that just to get rid of me, because if you are I'm really not that bad of a guy. I've been told I am not bad on the eyes either and I promise I am not a crazy stalker or anything"

Serena looked to him surprised by his outwardness and persistence towards her then let out a small chuckle thinking of the unexpected situation she found herself in today telling him "really it's true. I do have a boyfriend, he is actually away at school right now, but I appreciate the compliment and am relieved to hear you're not a stalker"

He looked to her knowing even when she was blowing him she still appeared to be kind and friendly then let out a small laugh and nodded his head telling her "that boyfriend of yours is a luck guy"

Serena nodded her head remembering her last Friday night phone call with Darien and how distracted he had been with school work at the time to hear about her day she told him with a sigh "we both are"

He looked to her and could tell the girl with the pretty smile seemed sad and shook his head saying "look I get it you have a boyfriend and I am not trying to come between you two or anything, but there is good music playing and we are both here alone, would you care to dance with me"

Serena looked to him surprised, she could tell he was being genuinely polite and she could use a friend or two, but she knew it wasn't right that she would only be leading him on when she heard her phone again giving off another text notification she looked down seeing the words from Darien I wish I was there with you now

She let out a sigh wishing for the same thing and looked to the man in front of her with dark hair and blue eyes knowing she couldn't use him just to take the place of the man she really wanted to be with today and told him apologetically "I'm sorry I can't, I really should be going now, but thanks for the offer"

He looked to her feeling a little dejected and nodded his head saying quietly "I understand"

Serena walked around him and away from the park bench where he stood with a small wave goodbye and then continued walking away at a brisk pace, deciding it might be best to just leave the park.

She walked down the sidewalk looking inside the store windows and heard she got another text message, she let out a little sigh expecting it was another text from Darien as she opened it and read what are you doing right now?

She let out a little sigh knowing she at least had some contact from her boyfriend on her birthday, even though remembering her dream from last night still haunted her thoughts and wished she could do more than just text with him.

She stopped at a corner and realized she stood on the other side of the street from the crown parlor a place in her youth she went with Darien and the girls to spend much of their time after school.

She looked up at the large neon sign across the way thinking to herself it had been a long time since she went inside and visited her old friend Andy who managed the place now and decided maybe she could use a heart break food snack and to spend some time with an old friend without any other complications rising she text Darien back saying I am hungry going to get a snack

She waited for a few seconds for the light to turn signaling that it would be safe to cross the street hoping Darien would reply to her text, but again only silence. She finally got her opportunity to cross and ran quickly across the street then looked down at her phone, but still silence.

She opened up the door to the crown and walked inside to see Andrew busy at the counter helping four customers as she did a quick wave hi, but he seemed too busy to notice she was there and then looked over seeing the usual table where she and all her friends would sit sharing gossip and talking about boys knowing she didn't need a table that big any longer for just herself.

She went and took a small table in the back corner set up for two, when she looked down hearing she got another message a little grin crossed her face seeing it was from Darien again she read what kind of birthday snack are you having?

She looked around seeing the place was crowded and it would probably be a little while before she even got a chance to order and replied telling him I was thinking some comfort food today, probably just a milk shake

She sat alone looking at another couple in the next booth from hers sharing a chocolate milkshake drinking out of the same straw and let out a small sigh wishing that was her when she saw she got another text back replying sounds delicious one of Andy's specialties I would hope

She smiled reading his reply and thinking of how they used to share a milkshake together like that too and laughed to herself remembering sometimes when their heads would bonk together and they would laugh heartedly as she took a deep breath and let it out typing back her reply yes I thought I would come and pay Andy a visit. It's been awhile since I last saw him

She went to put the phone down on the table, but got his reply back instantly as she read sounds like a good idea. I am sure he would be glad to see you tell him hi for me

She looked over seeing Andy was still busy taking orders and replied back telling him I will

She looked around the small area filled with tables seeing she was the only one sitting by herself and let out a sigh and started to type back questioning him when will I be able to see you again, I miss you.

She re-read her text, but didn't want to seem desperate for his attention and erased her words then started to retype telling him I have been thinking a lot of us lately and I wish that we could. She stopped and erased those words too trying to find the words to tell him how much she missed him and wanted to see him again and then finally settled on saying I know how hard you have been working and I am proud of you, but I miss you too and hit send

She held the phone in her hands waiting for his reply to come, but this time again the silence continued then looked over to her side as she heard a familiar voice beside her say "ahem"

She turned around to see Andrew standing beside the table putting a double thick chocolate milk shake down in front of her with a little smile telling her "happy birthday Serena"

Serena looked up surprised to see him asking "how did you know it was my birthday today?"

He had a little grin of his face telling her "a mutual friend told me"

Serena nodded her head figuring that Daren must have been texting him too and looked down to the milkshake and realized she had never placed her order for one asking him "where did this come from?"

Andrew gave her a knowing grin telling her "the same friend"

Serena looked to him and could tell from the big smile on his face, he knew something she didn't unsure what it is she asked curiously "Andy what is going on?"

Andrew smile grew wider as he pointed over to the side of the counter telling her "you should probably ask him?"

Serena leaned forward and looked around Andy and felt her breath catch in her throat as she looked over at the end of the counter to see a man turn around on the stool as she connected eyes with him and then heard a text sound off she let out a little giggle and looked down at her phone seeing it read surprise!

She was unable to contain the glow radiating on her face as she looked up to see her boyfriend walk over to the table with a matching smile of his own telling "happy birthday"

Serena reached down to her arm and gave herself a hard pinch as she cried out "oww!"

Darien stood there shaking his head at his crazy blonde asking her "what did you do that for?"

Serena looked to him with a smile satisfied he was really here in front of her telling him "just checking to make sure I'm not dreaming"

He looked to her surprised by her comment and then nodded his head and reached down and followed suit giving his own arm a pinch too telling her "this is very real Serena"

Before he knew what was happening Serena was up on her feet with her arms wrapped around his neck holding him close to her as Andy looked to the happy couple reunited telling them "I will give you both a minute" and walked back over to the counter.

Serena looked over to Andy feeling happier then she felt in a very long time telling him "thank you for everything Andy"

Andy smiled back seeing her face light up once more with that warm smile of hers telling her "anytime Serena Happy Birthday"

Darien wasn't ready to let his beautiful blonde go anytime soon after months of not holding her in his arms besides in his dreams and looked to her with a little smirk asking "so is there room at this table for two"

Serena nodded her head yes still having a hard time believing this wasn't some dream she was having, he was really here in front of her as they sat down at the same table and he reached across it and took her hand in his she looked to him asking "how is this possible?"

Darien looked to her smiling face not sure how he lasted this long being so far away from her telling her "well I wanted to see you, so I took the first flight out early this morning?"

Serena looked back at him shaking her head questioning his response asking "but on Friday everything you said about being overloaded with your classes and papers due and responsibilities"

Darien looked to her with a little smile of his own knowing that he had not been as attentive as he should have been telling her "let's just say I had an eye opening experience that made me realize how much I missed you and wanted to be with you right now, that I couldn't wait another day"

She looked to him unsure what experience it was that he spoke of, but didn't really care he was here now as she watched him gently trace a heart on her wrist with his finger asking "so it is your birthday. What is it that you want to do most?"

She looked to him and bit down on her lower lip knowing what she wanted most is to stay with him forever to never let this moment end, but settled on telling him "what about some window shopping?"

He gently reached up and cupped her cheek telling her "it's your day whatever you decide"

She nodded her head telling him truthfully "right now I have everything I could ever dream about"

He took her hand in his again giving it a little squeeze telling her "this day is all about you and it has only just begun my love"

Andy walked over seeing the happy couple and placed a straw down on the table seeing the way they looked at each other telling them "I thought only one would be enough" then walked away with a knowing grin

Serena looked to Darien feeling lost in her own thoughts not realizing Andy had come by and left until she saw Darien holding up the straw in front of her saying with a charming smile "I still have a bump on my head from the last time we did this"

Serena let out a small giggle hearing his teasing manor saying back "well I guess we shouldn't let a good milkshake go to waste join me"

He picked up her hand and gave it a small kiss saying back "I thought you would never ask" as they both leaned over the table to drink from the same straw.

They finished the milkshake and Darien went up to the counter to pay, but Andy insisted that it was on the house with a promise from Serena that she would come and visit again soon which she happily agreed to do so.

They walked out of the crown together hand in hand then continued strolling down the sidewalk as Serena stopped and looked inside a jewelry store where something caught her attention.

In the shops window she saw the same gold bracelet that she had dreamed about, the one that he had given to her as a gift in her dream as she felt his presence come up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist. She held onto his arms tenderly holding on tight asking him "you didn't get me anything for my birthday did you?"

He looked down feeling a bit sheepish that he was empty handed and shook his head telling her "I'm sorry Serena this was kind of a spur of the moment thing. I didn't stop for a gift. I did get that milkshake for you"

She smiled at his words and turned around wrapping her arms around his neck telling him happily "don't worry about it Darien. Having you here is more than enough. It's the best gift I could ever receive"

He looked down to the smile on her face and knew with the distance between them he wasn't there for has as much as he wished he could be, then looked inside the window of the jewelry store as something inside did grab his attention, he shook his head telling her "but, I am sure one of the sparkle jewels inside would look beautiful on you"

Serena shook her head not wanting to sound needy telling him "that's not necessary Darien. Really I am just glad to have you here with me"

Darien nodded his head knowing how lucky he was to have her in his life and gave her a little wink then removed her arms from around his neck and told her with a sly grin "I know, but wait here"

Serena looked at him surprised by his persistence knowing she put the idea in his head and felt guilty for doing so, she shook her head repeatedly telling him "really Darien it's not necessary"

He smiled back then reached up and gently touching her cheek telling her "for you Serena it is" and then entered into the jewelry store

Serena leaned up against a railing waiting patiently for him to come out, it seemed to take longer than she expected waiting for him to make his purchase

Finally ten minutes later Darien walked out holding a small gold bag and handed it to her saying "for you my love, for your birthday and all year through, know you are never far from heart"

Serena looked up to him with a knowing smile as she told him with a blush on her cheeks "Darien thank you" then reached into the bag expecting to find the thin bracelet box, but instead pulled out a larger box instead of the thin one she had dreamed about.

She looked up at him seeing his expression waiting for her to open it, and then looked down at the unexpected gift and opened the box the find a plain gold necklace with a very simple matching gold heart attached she looked to it with a little smile seeing it was not as detailed as the bracelet she saw, but still beautiful as he looked to her expectantly saying "turn it around"

She looked up at him surprised and turned the heart over to see that it was engraved on the back reading the words you are forever in my heart, no matter the distance between us

Serena looked up to her boyfriend as she quickly walked over and wrapped her arms around his neck telling him "I love you so much"

He held her close to him as he laughed asking playfully "so does that mean you like it?"

Serena nodded her head happily telling him "I love it, it's perfect"

Darien reached down and took the box from her hand then carefully removed the necklace inside and placed it around her neck as she put her hand over the heart telling him "I will carry your heart with me always"

He looked over to the girl who held his heart for always in more than one way and reached over placing his hands on both sides of her face, then reached down putting his lips to hers giving her a sweet and tender kiss as they pulled away slowly from each other. Serena let out a small sigh as she commented aloud "wow"

Darien nodded his head with a little grin of his own telling her "I know what you mean" and then reached out and took her hand in his as they walked along down the sidewalk together, he looked to her questioning "so what would you like to do now?"

Serena looked to him remembering the dream that she had last night and gulped remembering the feel of his hands on her and wanting to feel more of that, but shook the thought away knowing how he felt about waiting until the time was right and shrugged her shoulders stating "there is music in the park we could go and listen"

Darien nodded his head and gave her hand an extra firm squeeze telling her "whatever your heart desires my love"

She looked to him knowing what her heart desired the most, but right now her wish was coming true just having him here with her and she wouldn't ask for more.

Darien held her hand as together they walked through the park just like they had done so many times before looking for a quiet bench where they could just sit and cuddle up close to each other while the wind rustled through the trees.

They followed along the path to the right and Serena looked over seeing the bench that she sat on earlier with the smoothie man, who tried hitting on her and it appeared he had finally decided to move on. She felt a bit relieved to see he was gone and looked to Darien asking hopeful "would you like to dance?"

He nodded his head in acceptance telling her "of course" as together they walked down a short path until they got in front of the gazebo where the band played

Serena put her arms up around his neck as he placed his hands down at her waist and together they swayed back and forth to the beat of the music, she danced with him feeling like she was living in a dream with her favorite partner telling him to keep up conversation "they're very good"

Darien nodded his head keeping his eyes focused on only her, he smiled back telling her "yes, I am glad you decided not to dance with that other guy. I have to say though I was getting ready to come over there and punch him seeing how close he was getting to you"

Serena stopped dancing and looked up to him with her mouth hanging open shocked, she shook her head asking incredulously "you saw that?"

He let out a small laugh seeing her surprised face telling her "yes, I happened to be cutting through the park on the way to your house, when I saw you walk into the park earlier and sit on the bench over there. I was about to come over and surprise you, but then someone else got there first"

Serena looked to him remembering the texts she got from him earlier that day and let out a little chuckle putting the pieces together knowing he had been watching her the whole time, then put her arms back up around his neck telling him "Darien he meant nothing. You know I only have eyes for you"

He smiled back hearing her sentiment which matched his own thoughts perfectly as he put his hands back around her waist, pulling her closer to him again telling her "I know that Serena and I feel exactly the same way"

She looked up at her handsome boyfriend dreamily knowing he was all hers and rested her head up against his shoulder as he took in a deep breath of her scent then let it out slowly while holding her up close to him.

The sweet melody continued playing on as she looked up deep into his eyes and told him "this has been the best birthday ever"

Darien held her close to him, not wanting to lose the feeling of her warm embrace anytime soon and smiled telling her "I wish the day would just slow down. I don't want it to be over too soon"

Serena stopped dancing and looked at him hearing his words, repeating them over again in her head. She stepped away realizing she never did ask and looked to him feeling her heart breaking all over again, unsure if she wanted to know the answer she asked him "how long are you staying for?"

Darien stood there wishing he had more time with her and shook his head sadly telling her "just today unfortunately. I have to be back for a class"

Serena looked to him shocked knowing it was worse than she thought questioning "you're leaving tomorrow"

Darien shook his head knowing he was letting her down and took a deep breath feeling full of remorse he told her "no tonight actually"

Serena looked to him feeling shocked and angry, then took another step back and shook her head yelling out in frustration "tonight, you came all this way only to spend a few hours together"

Darien nodded his head seeing how upset she looked and wanted to fix things somehow he explained "yes I know it is just a short time, but I needed to see you and I would rather spend just a few hours getting to hold you again then having no time at all with you"

Serena looked to him hearing his words and her features softened a bit knowing he was right. He had come all this way to spend whatever time he could with her and he was here now standing in front of her making her dream come true.

She reached down and took hold of the heart on her chain and lifted it up to look at the engraving on the back reading it again feeling confident in his love for her she smiled back telling him "the day is not over yet, let's make the most of the time we still have together"

Darien looked to her knowing there time would be growing short and wanted to spend as much time with her as possible and not take a single moment for granted he asked "what do you have in mind?"

Visions of her dream last night danced through her head as she came up close putting her hand up onto his chest she looked to him saying "I want you to hold me Darien"

Darien looked down to her feeling her warm body pressed up against his own and took a deep breath feeling his own body reacting to her closeness telling her "maybe dancing might not be the best idea, right now" as he took a step back from her.

Serena looked to him confused that he would want to put distance between them now asking confused "what's the matter?"

Darien turned away to try not to make eye contact with his beautiful blonde and get his own libido under control he shook his head telling her "nothing, I just think we should continue walking like maybe through the cold sprinkler over there"

Serena looked at him by his strange response with a scratch of her head questioning "a sprinkler?"

Darien turned around and looked to see her standing there she was even more amazing then any dream he could have and nodded his head telling her "yes with you this close to me. I feel like I could use a cold shower"

She looked to him feeling rejected from her boyfriend, seeing the distance he was putting between them, she felt a draft go by and questioned him "what do you mean by that?"

Darien saw the hurt expression come on her face and quickly came over to try to fi things and reached down taking her hand in his own and placed as mall kiss on her knuckles, seeing her hand still in a fist he told her "only that I have the most beautiful girlfriend in the world"

Serena looked back to him doubtfully as he wrapped his arms around her holding her close he explained "I didn't mean that the way it sounded. I'm sorry Serena it's just being away from you for all of these months and now having you this near"

Serena wrapped her arms around his neck having a better idea of what he was trying to explain and felt his soft breath against her neck and knew what she most wanted to remember about today she asked him "Darien"

He looked to her giving her his full attention back asking "yes love"

She smiled feeling her heart slamming in her chest she asked him nervously "can we really do anything that I want today?"

He looked down to her with a nod of his head not sure what she had in mind and told her "whatever your heart desires"

She nodded her head expecting his response and bit down on her lower lip telling him "can we go somewhere just the two of us where we can be closer"

He looked to her with a raise of his eyebrow questioning "what do you have in mind a movie or something?"

She shook her head and put her hands down onto his chest telling him "no, I was thinking more about someplace where it would just be you and I, alone. More along the lines of going back to your apartment"

Darien looked down to where her hands were surprised as he began to wonder if she had the same thoughts he did, when he watched her reach down into her back pocket and pull a key with a little smile.

He shook his head recognizing the key that he gave her asking "is that key what I think it is"

Serena nodded her head knowing there was no turning back now telling him "uh huh, it's the key to your apartment. I decided to bring it with me today. I thought it might come in handy"

Darien looked to this beautiful woman in front of him amazed and left speechless in her wake as Serena started to get the wrong impression from his silence.

She shook her head trying to find a good explanation of why she was carrying his key around with her and told him "I have been going over there to make sure everything is staying clean and just as you had left it"

Darien reached out and touched the cheek of the very special girl in front of him and asked her softly "this is what you want to go back to my place together"

Serena placed her hand on top of his own and nodded her head telling him assuredly "it is. I love being here with you, but I was hoping we could have sometime just you and I to get closer"

Darien looked to her and remembered the dream he had last night that brought him here to her and thought about what it felt like having her body mended with his own. He took her free hand in his own and gave it a little squeeze knowing they would be bringing their relationship to a whole new level telling her "it sounds good to me"

She looked to him with a brightness to her cheeks, knowing they were on the same page and told him excitedly "well come on" as she pulled him forward by the arm and he rushed to catch up with her.

Darien unlocked the door to his apartment with Serena standing by his side while he held onto her hand not wanting to let her go even for a second.

He opened the door slightly and walked inside looking around the apartment feeling a bit like an intruder after not being inside for several months, but looked around seeing everything looked exactly the same as when he left. Not a speck of dust to be seen and everything in its rightful place.

He looked over to his blonde standing beside him seeing she had obviously been doing a great job of coming over and dusting and such, he looked to her curiously asking "how many times did you say you have you been coming over here to clean?"

Serena felt a little embarrassed under his gaze knowing she tried to come over as often as possible, usually three or four times a week, because when she was here she felt closer to him, but shrugged her shoulders telling him "just now and again to check on things you know"

Darien looked down at her and there connected hands, he did know, he knew how much he missed her too and did not want to waste another moment of their time together thinking of his apartment and quickly took a step closer to her closing the gap between them as he gently reached out cupping her cheek telling her "I love you Serena"

She looked up at him seeing a deepness in his eyes, in a way that he had never looked at her before. She felt her heart racing and stared up into his endless blue eyes as a smile crossed her face she told him "I love you too Darien"

He put his hand down on her arm and gently rubbed it up and down feeling she had a small chill. He was pretty certain they both had the same expectation on entering the apartment today, but didn't want to push her into anything she wasn't ready for as he told her with a small chuckle "I'm sorry. I didn't expect to end up back here today I am afraid I have nothing to offer you"

Serena looked to him with a little wink of her eyes trying to act charming and shook her head telling him "I don't know about that. I think you have plenty to offer" then walked away from him to sit down on the couch as she patted the seat cushion next to her asking "will you join me here"

He looked to her sitting there on his couch no longer looking like the innocent girl he once knew, now before him was a full vibrant woman as he walked over to the couch taking a seat beside her and placed his hand on top of her own asking "what do you want to happen here between us Serena?"

She looked to him as redness deepened her cheeks she spoke out her deepest desires telling him "I want to be close with you Darien. I love you and I don't want this day to end, but if it must I want to give you a part of me to hold onto. I want to make love with you"

Darien held onto both her hands as he let out a low deep breath and shook his head telling her "for our first time together I wanted to make it perfect for you Serena, not something we rushed into"

Serena shook her head knowing the same conversation they had in the past and put her hands up onto his chest telling him confidently "being with you right here, right now is perfect"

He looked down to where her hands lied over his heart and shook his head asking once more for confirmation "you are sure about this? This is what you really want?"

In response to his question he felt her put one of her hands down onto his leg as she slowly moved her hand up further to his groin as his eyes opened up wide in surprise he looked to her questioning "Serena?"

She put her finger up to his lips and shook her head telling him "the answer is yes Darien and then some" as she moved her hand up higher and started to undo the button to his trousers

He put his hand over hers and she looked up to him concerned he would make her stop her advances, but then he stood up from the couch and began lowering his trousers and boxer shorts down to the ground instead.

She looked at his big member now right in front of her seeing it appeared even larger now than in her dream. She gulped catching herself staring at him and looked down only to have his member staring her right in the face, she covered her cheeks to escape the blush that was coming from them

Darien looked to her watching her innocent behavior and let out a small laugh seeing her sitting there blushing and sat down next to her on the couch putting one hand on her thigh asking "do you like what you see?"

She looked up to his face knowing he was waiting on her response on how they would continue, she took a deep breath and nodded her head asking him curiously "can I hold it?"

He was a little taken back by her forwardness and curiosity then let out a deeply satisfied sigh telling her "yes go ahead"

She looked to him and carefully reached out wrapping her hand along his member feeling how hard he was and then started to move her hand up and down feeling his firmness as she wrapped her hand around it and started a slow pumping motion as he put his hand around her own and shook his head telling her "Serena"

She stopped what she was doing and looked to him surprised asking "did I do something wrong?"

He looked to her amazed that she thought anything she did was wrong and shook his head telling her "no, with you my love everything is so right" as he removed his hand from her own as she started again with moving her hand up and down his hard shaft

He let out a breathy sigh feeling himself growing hard for her as he reached out and placed his hand behind her neck pulling her in closer to him as his mouth came down feeling the pulse on her neck speeding up and his tongue started to lick up to behind her ear slowly following the pulsating beat as his hand came up onto her skin and slowly took hold of one of her breasts as he started to massage it with his hand.

She looked back at him with a little smirk and shook her head as she removed his hand away from her body

Darien looked to her not sure what was wrong if she wanted him to stop, but then watched in awe as she slowly started to pull her shirt up off her head, followed along with her satin bra and discarded both down to the floor with his pants and boxers as she sat there in front of him bearing her open chest and took a deep breath saying "Darien I want you to put your hands all over me"

He looked to the goddess he had sitting in front of him and reached out putting his hand behind her back slowly pushing her forward so her chest was up against his own, his lips came down on top of her own kissing her deeply as his teeth took hold of her lower lip giving it a slight pull as she opened up her mouth wider for him while his tongue dove in deeper to explore further as her tongue reached out mixing well with his own.

She let out a sudden gasp feeling when his hand came down and molded against the curve of her breast and gave it a firm squeeze

She leaned back against the couch cushion never experiencing before the feel of having someone else touch her besides in her dreams as he continued giving her breast a tender message. She leaned back against the couch cushions experiencing the heated sensation coming from deep inside he brought out in her with just the touch of his hands.

Darien looked to her seeing how her body was responding to his touch asking for more and moved his head lower to her stomach placing a kiss there and then slowly trailed kisses up her soft skin until he reached her breasts and flicked her nipple with his tongue, she let out a low moan calling out to him "oh Darien"

He looked to her with a smile hearing her deeply pleasured moan, knowing it was he that brought his name out of her sweet lips and that she was opening herself up for him and allowing him to have a part of her left untouched.

His eyes trailed down lower to a part of her that was left still covered from his eyes as he looked to her knowing they had waited a long time to get to this moment together saying "I want to be able to touch all of you, is that what you want too Serena?"

She looked to him with complete love and trust in her eyes and with a small nod to her head she told him shyly "I want you to touch me Darien, make me yours completely"

He did not need to hear any further invitation from her and reached down to undo the button on her jeans as he slowly slid them down from her legs leaving her exposed wearing only her black underpants with lace trim

He looked at her the girl he has known most of his life, sitting there in his apartment and having his breath caught in his throat at just the sight of her asking "do you usually wear these kind of underpants on a regular basis"

She looked to him with the blush escaping her cheeks again telling him "no I just felt that today I should and being here with you like this. I am glad I did"

He nodded his head appreciatively telling her "you'll hear no complaints from me, but would you mind if we removed them"

She gave him a seductive little grin and shook her head telling him "not at all" as she felt his hands slowly move up her legs to her thighs as his fingers slowly moved under her panties to her hips as he slowly moved them down her leg slowly then carefully moved one foot out and then the other until she sat there in front of him completely bare to his touch.

She sat there in front of him and for a moment felt subconscious as she moved her arms covering up some of herself unsure if he would like what he saw.

Darien kneeled down in front of her seeing the way she held herself and took hold of both her hands in his as he looked into her blue eyes asking concerned "are you alright?"

She looked to him with a little nod of her head telling him nervously "I just don't want you to be disappointed in me"

Darien shook his head telling her "Serena you are never a disappointment to me. I love you and I love being with you, but if this is not something you don't feel ready for"

She looked to him and shook her head knowing he had the wrong idea she explained "you have never seen all of me before. I just don't want you to be disappointed with what you see"

Darien looked to her surprised that was what she was worried about and took hold of her hands slowly removing them from around her chest then looked deep into her eyes telling her "you are beautiful Serena. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on but your beauty surpasses even that because it goes much further than just skin deep"

Serena sat there listening to his words and let all her fears slip away as she removed her arms away telling him "I know what I want and I want you to be my one and only Darien"

He looked to her for any signs of withdrawal while not letting go of her hands he asked her "shall we take this to the bedroom then"

She nodded her head telling him "yes" as he stood up from the floor not letting go of her hands. She followed him into the bedroom and looked down onto his bed knowing soon they would experience something together here like never before

He looked to her seeing her eyes focused down on his bed and put his arms around her waist holding her close to him as he repeated asking "are you okay with this?"

She looked to him with a slight nod of her head telling him "yes this is what I want and I want it to happen here today with you"

He nodded his head as he told her "alright" and before she knew what was happening he scooped her up in his arms and carried her the rest of the way over to the bed and carefully lied her down on his mattress.

She looked up to him expecting for him to join her, but watched as he took a step back and then reached down and quickly removed his shirt tossing it down to the floor as he came over and sat on the edge of the bed as he slowly ran one hand over her smooth stomach he told her "you are so beautiful"

She looked up into his blue eyes and felt loved and adored as she whispered out to him "Darien kiss me"

He reached down and placed his mouth over hers in a tender kiss as her arms wrapped around his waist as he leaned over putting more of his weight on top of her as she felt him completely join her on the bed now.

His hands slowly moved down her body touching and exploring every crevice as she tilted back letting out a low groan wanting to take in more, feel all he had to offer as she felt a wetness coming from down below.

He moved his mouth down slowly and kissed down her neck to her open chest, she leaned further back as she let out a satisfied cry and her hands came down reaching into his hair

He moved his mouth down to her right breast as he covered her whole nipple with his mouth and then slowly licked the tip with his tongue as she called out to him with a heavy breath "Darien"

He looked up to her with a little smile of his own knowing the sensations he was bringing out of her as he lowered his mouth back down to her breast, while his tongue continued its exploration on her left nipple only this time his other hand moved slowly up her leg until he found her opening.

He slowly parted her folds and put his finger at her entrance, when he heard her sudden intake of breath he looked up to her asking for approval with a small nod of his head

She looked to him feeling things she didn't know about, only read stories in her romance novels as she nodded her head giving him her acceptance, feeling when he put a finger inside of her.

He started off slowly feeling her tightness and began to stretch out her feminine walls trying to make this as an enjoyable experience as possible for her first time.

She lied there feeling his fingers doing things inside her, causing a reaction out of her she didn't know how long she had lived without it before as she put her head back on the pillow crying out "I need you Darien. I need more please"

He looked to her with a satisfied smile knowing he could get such a strong reaction from her as he looked to her with a little grin asking "you want more?"

She looked to him trying to catch her breath while begging out loudly "yes please"

He nodded his head wishing to please her and told her with a little smirk "if you insist" as he moved his mouth down and placed a kiss to her stomach.

His kiss was gentle and nice, but not what she was expecting as she felt him continue to place kisses down lower to her hips then her abdomen and slowly making a trail down to "oh my god"

She felt her boy instantly rock forward as she was on another plain, feeling the ultimate sensation as her breath caught in her throat, she tried to reach down and grab onto the sheets below for something to hold onto as she felt him put his lips down on her and his tongue hit her crevice as she cried out for him "Darien, oh Darien"

She was feeling the heat inside her building up to an uncontrollable level as it built up through her every bone and muscle in her body as her whole body felt feverish.

She opened her legs wider welcoming more of him as he took hold of her thighs spreading her legs further apart as she felt the convulsions start to take over her body she cried out "Darien please"

He licked up her apex once more as she reached her final orgasm and then final slowly started to come down as he lowered her legs back down to the bed and looked to her with a knowing grin asking her "how was that?"

She looked to him with a slight turn of her head asking "seriously?"

He smiled knowing he brought her deep pleasure as he reached down and touched her cheek gently asking "are you ready for all of me Serena?"

She looked to him knowing what was to come next, with it being her first time there would be some pain involved, but then the pleasure would start and she couldn't imagine it getting any better then what she just felt and nodded her head telling him "yes, I need you, all of you"

He reached up and gently cupped her face telling her "you know once we start this, there is no going back"

Serena nodded her head feeling a little nervous of his large size and her narrow opening, the pain that would come with their coupling she told him trying to sound confident in her answer "I know"

Darien looked to her pleased knowing they were about to take their relationship to a new level and she was his always and forever. He took her hand in his and placed a small kiss on it. Then reached out placing a kiss to her forehead and looked into her eyes telling her "thank you Serena for loving me the way you do and trusting me with a piece of you no man has ever had before"

She looked to him adoringly feeling his tender kisses and told him back "I love you Darien and there is no one else I would rather experience this with then you"

He gently reached up and cupped her cheek telling her "when I first enter you there will be a little pain, but we will take it slow and soon you will feel only pleasure"

She nodded her head slightly and took a deep breath waiting expectantly for him to enter her for the pain to start as she felt him put his tip right at her edge teasing her of what is to come.

He rubbed himself slowly back and forth against her opening making her want more of him inside her. He knew it was both of their first time and in doing so he had to take it slow. He was just barely in her opening feeling her stretching out her insides to welcome him in.

He looked down at her seeing her close her eyes tight waiting for the pain to come and lowered his head and placed a kiss down onto each of her eye lids and then put his mouth on top of hers as he kissed her gently and her mouth started to open up more for him as his lips found hers melting them together as he filled her insides completely, he looked down on her asking "are you alright?"

She looked to him surprised and a little confused she didn't experience any pain at all and nodded her head telling him "yes perfect"

He smiled as he slowly started a rocking motion filling her completely with each time he went out and then into her further filling her completely as she opened up for him and let out a deep breath calling out "yes"

He used his arms to brace himself on both sides of her as he pushed into her further feeling as she lifted her legs wrapping around his waist holding on tight as she started to feel it. The sensation growing inside of her feeling why they really call making love as she felt him consuming all of her as her arms wrapped around his neck holding onto him tightly, feeling like every part of her would just break apart if she didn't have something to hold onto as she cried out "Darien" through gasped breaths

Darien started breathing heavily himself as he filled her completely entering in and out of her as he started picking up speed and felt her wrapping her arms and legs around him trying to hold on with everything she had as his need for her grew as well.

She closed her eyes tight feeling her heart racing as she reached her peak then felt Darien going stiff while he held onto the bed post and looked down at her with a look of total joy and amazement and then his mouth came down crushing on top of hers demanding as she kept her arms around him, kissing him back as they reached their ultimate climax together.

He looked down to his perfect angel trying to get his breathing back to normal as he brushed a stray hair from her eyes asking "are you alright?"

She looked up to him with a little smile of her own feeling excited and new telling him "better then alright, you were amazing"

He let out a small sigh knowing this day had definitely been his best so far and told her happily "so are you and your all mine" then slowly exited himself out of her and wrapped his arms around her tightly holding her close to his chest, needing to keep her right there where she fit perfectly into his arms as he kissed the top of her head telling her "I love you Serena"

She let out a content sigh feeling his love for her with his warm arms wrapped around her as she responded back telling him "I love you to Darien"

Serena woke up sometime later that day with her arm wrapped around his chest while he held her close to him. She looked up to see Darien was still lying there peacefully asleep and gently moved his arm away and sat up on the edge of the bed. She reached down picking up his shirt from the floor breathing in his sent and placed it over her chest then looked at her own reflection in the mirror.

She didn't look any different than when she woke up this morning, but she did feel different. She felt loved by an amazing man when she felt his warm arms come up around her waist holding her close against him, she let out a content sigh telling him "I didn't mean to wake you"

He sat up behind her placing his legs down around each side of her own and placed another kiss down to the back of her neck telling her "I was already awake"

She moved her head to the side feeling his mouth up against her warm skin then let out a pleasured moan telling him "this is even better than in my dream"

Darien let out a small chuckle and replied "me too" as they both stopped frozen in place realizing what they just said as he looked down at her while she looked up at him questioning at the same time "you had a dream about us?"

Darien nodded his head curiously telling her "yes last night"

Serena began to giggle wondering if his dream was as detailed as her own and looked to him wanting to know more she asked "what happened in your dream?"

Darien shook his head not wanting to reveal all the details about the sexual encounter they had telling her "it was only a dream"

Serena shook her head asking him with her head tilted slightly to the side and her eyes begging "please" He let out a sigh knowing he could deny her nothing when she gave him the sad puppy eyes telling her "very well I dreamed that you had come and visited me at my dorm room"

Serena looked to him pleased at the thought of visiting him at his school, never actually expecting it was a possibility before telling him with a little grin "I may have to come and do that someday"

Darien smiled at the thought of another encounter with her and reached down taking her hand in his own telling her "I would really love that"

Serena leaned back resting her head against his shoulder, breathing in his manly scent then told him with a content sigh "me too"

Darien looked down at his beautiful blonde pressing up against his chest as he pushed a stray blonde lock of hair away from her face telling her "now it's your turn"

Serena lifted her head slightly to look up into his loving eyes asking nervously "me?"

He nodded his head intrigued for her explanation telling her "yes, you said you had a dream about us too and when I first came over to your table this afternoon. You mentioned something that you had to pinch yourself to make sure you weren't dreaming"

She smiled remembering back to the crown when he first arrived and told him happily "so did you?"

He laughed at the memory of seeing the surprised look on her face and nodded his head conceding "so I did, and now it is your turn to share"

Serena sat on the bed seeing the expectant look on his face wanting her to open up and tell him everything, but she couldn't say all that she wanted to without sounding like a coward and pushed herself further away from him to the other end of the bed telling him "yes I had a dream about us to last night"

He looked to her surprised to see that she was distancing herself from him, while hearing they both shared a dream on the same night and wondered if her distance now had anything to do with her not wanting admit what actually happened in her dream. If perhaps the two dreams were more similar then he expected asking "what happened in your dream?"

She gulped hearing his inquisitive tone as though she was under one of his microscopes for exploration and remembered all the details from her dream, knowing many of them came true today having him here with her right now, but there was one that would not. He was still leaving her within the next couple more hours she told him sadly "well you were there"

He nodded his head expecting there was more to tell asking her "anything else?"

Serena turned her head away and took a deep breath as Darien sat up seeing she seemed to be pulling herself further away from him and closing herself off as she wrapped her arms around herself and looked down to the floor.

He became more concerned as the seconds went by, worried she may be regretting what took place between them and reached out putting a hand to her thigh asking "what is it?"

Serena shook her head not ready to explain all the emotions she felt cooped up inside and looked back at him with a forced smile telling him "nothing it was only a dream and this is real right"

Darien nodded his head hearing her response and replied "right" but he could still see something was really bothering her and he wasn't sure what it was or how long it has lasted for, but it had him deeply troubled he asked her gently "Serena I know I can't be with you as much as I want to be believe me, but if there is something bothering you, you can always tell me"

She turned and looked back over to her boyfriend knowing he came all this way just to spend a few hours with her, so she wouldn't be alone on her birthday and she was ruining this moment together, quickly deciding she would not waste time on bad thoughts she shook them out of head knowing she was deeply loved by him saying "it no longer matters, you're here now and where together"

Darien moved closer to her and wrapped his arms around her holding her close to him, but he could still feel there was something left unsaid between them as a thought struck him of many of the conversations they shared over the last few months and released his arms from around her and stood up from the bed.

Serena looked up to him confused by his sudden loss of contact then watched as he reached down and placed a small kiss to her forehead telling her "wait here"

She nodded her head unsure what he was getting what was so important it couldn't wait another second, seeing how quickly he left the room and then came back a second later holding her phone out to her as he told her plainly "you have a new text message"

Serena looked up at her boyfriend seeing he held his own phone in his hand and shook of her head, taking in a deep breath. She took her own phone back wondering what was so important that he chose this moment while they were in bed together to walk away from her for a phone call and looked down reading her own text seeing it was from him she read I'm here now please don't shut me out.

Serena looked up at him seeing him standing there waiting for a response then shook her head questioning him "really?"

Darien looked to her as he waved his phone out with a little smirk asking "are you going to respond?"

She took a deep breath and responded back by text telling him I know that and I am happy just being here with you? She looked back up at him stubbornly and got an instant response back through text reading but?

She let out a long sigh and looked back at her boyfriend standing less than five feet away asking "are we really going to do this"

He shrugged his shoulders and came back sitting on the bed next to her saying "if this is the only way you will really talk to me and tell me what is going on inside that head of yours then yes"

She turned back away from him as he reached out and put his hand behind her back. She quickly stood up from the bed feeling his tender touch and walked back inside to the living room grabbing her jeans off the floor as she heard him follow her inside.

He stood in the doorway watching where she stood holding her jeans out in front of her, getting ready to leave him and quickly crossed the room and put his hand on top of hers looking to her feeling real concern asking "what is going on Serena, you're not leaving yet are you?"

She looked back at him surprised he would ask that of her and realized her actions probably made him think so then dropped her jeans back down to the floor and shook her head telling him "no of course not. I want to spend every second with you while I still can"

Darien let out a sigh of relief pleased to hear that at least, but that was only the beginning as he reached out and put his hand up to her cheek asking her "tell me Serena what is it since I mentioned that dream of yours, you have pulled away from me. What happened in that dream? You weren't kissing some other guy were you?"

She looked up at him surprised he would think that of her and shook her head telling him "no of course not"

Darien shook his head almost wishing it was that simple and asked her confused "then what could have been so bad about a dream?"

Serena looked back at him shaking her head calmly telling him "you're making a big deal over this, its nothing it was only a dream after all" as she walked over and searched around for the television remote

Darien closed his mouth watching and knowing her better than anyone. He knew when she was happy and when she was sad, and right now she was sadder then he had ever seen her before and it broke apart of him too watching her like this, seeing she was holding something inside, keeping it locked away as he looked to her shaking his head pleading "Serena please talk to me?"

Serena looked back at him seeing the worried expression on his face and shook her head telling him with a forced smile "I am very proud of you Darien. I know you are working hard and it means so much to me that you took the time away from your studies. I know how much they mean to you, that you took the time to be here with me now"

Darien stood there shocked hearing her words to think she actually thought for a second, felt like she was second to his studies. He took a step back shaking his head knowing he let her down all this time and had to prove to her how he really felt, what was truly the most important to him he explained "some of the professors at my university are pleased with the work I have been doing this semester"

Serena looked up at him and nodded her head knowing the extra effort he put into all his assignments agreeing she told him "you are a very smart man and they are lucky to have you"

Darien nodded his head with a knowing grin telling her "they have been working on a special project that could revolutionize medicine and they asked me to be a part of it"

Serena looked to him surprised by his accomplishments this semester and in all their conversations together he had never mentioned anything before about this, but knowing he deserved all the credit he got for all the hard work he put in telling him "that's great for you"

Darien nodded his head not understanding how he didn't see it before, the pain behind her gentle smile telling her "yes it is a great privilege to be asked, but it would mean staying for another three of four years maybe longer"

Serena stopped feeling the hole in her heart opening up wider knowing they would be separated for an extended amount of time she repeated quietly "three of four more years"

Darien nodded his head seeing the lost look in her eyes and walked towards her slowly as he placed both his hands down on her arms telling her "yes that's why I turned it down"

Serena looked to up to him surprised by his response asking confused "you turned it down, but that would be such a great opportunity for you"

Darien nodded his head and knew he had to put everything out there not to hold back and hope she would do the same telling her "yes it could be, but Serena you are what is most important to me, not the work. I don't want to wait that long being away from you"

She looked up to him and wiped a tear from her eyes knowing it hurt her heart to be away from him for so long, but didn't want to stand in the way of his future she shook her head trying to sound brave asking "but Darien are you sure about this it could be a great opportunity for you"

Darien nodded his head knowing how selfless she could be as he reached up and touched her cheek lovingly telling her "I am sure that I don't want to wait another three or four years away from the woman I love, somethings are more important Serena. You are more important to me"

She wrapped her arms around his waist hearing his words as the feelings she held inside for so long finally escaped she cried onto his chest telling him "Darien I miss you so much. I have been so lonely without you and the girls here"

Darien held onto her with his arms wrapped around her tightly promising himself he would never let this happen again, he would never stay away from her for this long as she cried onto his chest telling him "I can't stand it. I thought I could be stronger and I am proud of you for all you are doing I am and I would never stand in the way of your dreams, but I miss having you hear to talk to, too share things with"

Darien closed his eyes hearing her pain and feelings within his own heart and wanting to take them away permanently he told her "I am so sorry Serena. I never meant to cause you such pain, but know everything I am doing is to provide a better future for us for when I return, but know it is killing me too to be away from you"

She looked up to him wiping away a stray tear from her eyes asking him "it is?"

He nodded his head and let out a small laugh that she didn't realize herself, then took a deep breath telling her "of course you're my family Serena and not a moment of the day goes by that I don't think of you, wanting to share things with you, hear your voice, hold you within my arms"

Serena looked to him hearing him express the same sentiments she felt too as she wiped away her tears not feeling so alone anymore saying "you miss me that much too"

He laughed at his crazy blonde realizing what his dream had really been telling him all along, just how much he missed her too saying back "of course I miss everything about you, your beautiful smile, your charming nature, and your ability to always make me laugh"

Serena rested her head onto his shoulder feeling more at peace within herself telling him "thank you Darien, thank you for telling me this"

Darien went quiet as he held her tightly in his arms, feeling her gentle breathing and told her "Thank you Serena for telling me this. I love you very much and I am glad you opened up to me and I hope you will continue to tell me whatever is on your mind"

She looked up to him meeting his eyes and nodded her head in confirmation telling him "I will Darien and I am so glad that you are here with me now. It means the world to me"

He nodded his head feeling like they reached an understanding between them and looked down at her with a little grin asking "so did anything else happen in this dream of yours?"

She shook her head remembering how in her dream he didn't leave her, but knew that was too much to ask of him and shook her head telling him "no that was it"

Darien gently reached down and touched her cheek knowing this image of her on his mind would have to get him through the next few months telling her "I know it's hard now being apart, but we'll get through and maybe we can change our Friday night phone calls to every Tuesday, Friday, and Sunday instead"

Serena smiled up at him knowing things would change and feeling maybe she could get through this as long as they continued communicating with each other and nodded her head telling him "I like that idea"

Darien gave her a little smirk seeing the smile return to her face saying back "me too" as he looked out the window seeing the sun was still up in the sky telling her "we do still have some time left before I have to go is there anything else you want to do?"

Serena looked to him with a little smile knowing what she would enjoy the most telling him "we could go back to the bedroom and…"

She didn't get a chance to finish her thought as Darien picked her up from her knees and carried her back to his bedroom over his shoulder, while she giggled the whole way.

Evening approached too soon as they stood at the front door of her house saying good bye. She reached up and kissed his lips with her arms wrapped around his neck asking with a tender smile "so I will talk to you on Friday"

Darien looked to her not ready to let her go again, but knowing he had too as he shook his head telling her "no I don't want to wait that long. I'll call you on Thursday and I will be counting down the days until we are together again"

Serena smiled knowing that they still had some time apart before he returned to her permanently, but it would be different now and she would not feel as lonely this time and looked to him saying "I will be there in two months for spring break as we discussed and maybe we can see what we can do about making your dream come true while I'm there"

Darien looked to her with a subtle smile on his face telling her "I like the sounds of that" as he lifted her face up to look his way telling her "for however a short time it was. I am happy to have been here with you today, happy birthday my love"

She looked to him knowing this day was better than any dream she could have and smiled back telling "thank you Darien for making this a day one I will never forget"

He held her close to him as he breathed in her scent telling her "neither will I Serena, neither will I" as she went up on her toes and kissed him deeply as he wrapped his arms around her giving her a kiss to hold onto that would rival any dream she could have as he looked to her with a little smile telling her "dream of me"

She kept her hands wrapped around his neck replying back "always"

Later that evening after hanging up her phone after a lot of laughter and giggles with a five way call between Lita, Mina, Ami, and Rei. Serena went upstairs and lied down on her bed with a sigh thinking of the day that she had spent together with Darien, glad it hadn't been just another dream this time.

She reached over and picked up her necklace from her side table reading the engraving once more, when she heard another text notification and picked up her phone reading a message from him happy birthday beautiful. I am glad I was here to spend the day celebrating you xoxo

She smiled and typed back to him me too Darien me too with a red heart at the end.

The End

Author's Note: Hi all I hope you enjoyed the story this will be that last chapter and I hoped you liked where the story went I had a harder time figuring out how I wanted the reality to actually go and take the most important issues of both of their dreams, but I am pretty happy with how it turned out please let me know what your thoughts are. Thanks Mars Light


End file.
